1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensing module, and more particularly, to an optical sensing module with the multi-directional optical sensing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 14. FIG. 14 is a sectional view of a detecting module 50 in the prior art. The detecting module 50 includes a supporter 52, a detecting component 54 and a pin 56. The detecting component 54 is disposed inside an accommodating space of the supporter 52. The pin 56 protrudes from a bottom surface of the supporter 52 and is electrically connected to the detecting component 54. For assembling the detecting module 50 with a circuit board (not shown in figures), the bottom of the detecting module 50 is disposed on the circuit board, and the pin 56 inserts into a corresponding socket on the circuit board to establish signal transmission channel between the detecting component 54 and the circuit board. A detection direction of the detecting component 54 is parallel to a planar normal vector of the circuit board while the detecting module 50 is disposed on the circuit board; therefore, the detection direction of the conventional detecting module 50 is constrained to orient towards top of the circuit board, and cannot varied according to user's demand.